The Strength of the Sands
by kage1586
Summary: Sakura missed him. He missed her. What happens when Gaara comes back to the Leaf village in assistance again? Will the sands become a desert storm of love?
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto, I do own this fic…

The Strength of the Sands

Prologue

Sakura held her breath. Had it been that long since she last saw the Sand Shinobi? Temari was her normal tempermental self as she ridiculed Shikamaru. Kankuro was still playing with his chakra puppets.

But her interest didn't focus on them.

Since she had healed him of a few injuries, since she last told him to take care. Since he showed enough care to warn her of Ino's injuries…

Gaara had held something even Sasuke couldn't touch.

Sasuke was back, of course. He was still the same but not. He was Sasuke but a part of her always wondered how Gaara was doing. Had he healed completely? Had he thought of her?

---

Gaara said his little words to a select few leaf villagers as he walked into the gates. He looked to Temari and Kankuro and then back to the temple of the Hokage. He smirked as he remembered Naruto's words of being a Hokage. He didn't doubt Naruto in the least.

People could do anything, right?

But he didn't want to congratulate Naruto. He wanted to thank Sakura again for healing him. A while had passed. He still wondered how she was. But to have wondered if she missed him? If she thought of him? Nonsense. He was a beast.

In the forest, he had almost killed her. If Naruto hadn't intervened, he would have.

And what a pity that would be.

Then he saw her.

She saw him.

He began to quicken his step.

She smiled at his recovered status.

As he neared her, he bowed politely, "Thank you."

She blinked, "For what?"

"Healing me again."

She shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder, almost surprised he didn't pull away from her. He looked at her strangely then. What could be going through his mind, she didn't know. "It's fine Gaara, and again, you're welcome. Stop being nice, you're scaring me." she laughed.

He smirked. He loved her laugh. He hated her lust for a mongrel to him. Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't know what he had right in front of him. Unfortunately…

Gaara would never know that.

The passion Sakura held for Sasuke.

The undying trust in him.

Her love for him.

Gaara would never know it.

-----

Kage1586

Reviews please!

So! I'm tryin this one out for size! Tell me whatcha think guys! I have recently begun to like the Gaara/Sakura pairings. It's almost impossible, it's fantastically amazing! I even based my myspace off of this! HAHA! Victory is mine!


	2. We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This

I do not own Naruto. I do own this fic. And my pasta is the best out there! Voila! (hands it to all my awesome reviewers)

You guys really are the best! Hopefully I don't let you all down!

The Strength of the Sands

"We Really Shouldn't be Doing This"

A moment of eternity passed for the two who stared as if time stopped. Naruto was getting agitated and Sasuke sneered as Gaara's gaze left Sakura for him. Gaara's eyes narrowed in the most deadly way.

He truly despised Sasuke. As far as the others knew, he despised most of the leaf village. But Sasuke was tip-top on his list of "I will use my sand coffin when no one is looking" people.

Sakura broke their hazardous looks as she spoke up, "Welcome back to the leaf village, Gaara. I almost forgot to say that." she smiled and his eyes became more warm as he looked back at her.

She turned, "Come on, I'm sure a Hokage like yourself would like to rest." she walked past Naruto and Sasuke, smiling as she passed the Sharingan boy.

Gaara followed her, his gaze passed back to Naruto in a bit of respect and then back to Uchiha, he almost growled.

Kankuro looked to Temari, "Hey, Temari, you're a girl. What just happened?"

Temari lifted a brow and shrugged, "Birds and the bees."

"Between Gaara and Sasuke? Are you insane?"

Temari took her fan off her back and held it up to Kankuro's face dangerously and scolded him, "No you idiot, he wants to kill Sasuke and be with Sakura." she almost said it in a whisper.

Kankuro started laughing, "Yea right, Temari. I don't think she's his type."

Temari shook her head and sheathed her fan again, "Gaara isn't what you think, Kankuro. He isn't what anyone thinks. You asked what happened, I told you. It was clear as day."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Right, whatever you say."

-----

Gaara was shown to his room in the lodging area. Sakura smiled as he viewed the room space. His eyes moved slowly from one wall to the other. He didn't like it. It was too big. It was too empty. He didn't want to be alone in that dinky room.

Sakura spoke up, assuring him he wasn't, "So, this is your room. Temari and Kankuro are right across the hall." she took out an envelope from her purse and handed it to Gaara. He stared at it strangely and then looked back at her. "Open it Gaara."

He loved his name on her lips. He loved anything on her lips. Even his.

_Gaara, snap out of it! She couldn't love YOU!_

He frowned and opened the envelope, read the announcement inside. His forehead creased as he looked at her. "A ball?"

She beamed, "Yea, don't worry! You'll know a lot of people there! Anyone who is in the village is invited…" she paused and then pointed, "Ally-wise of course!"

He looked back at the letter and then tried to hand it back to her, "I'd rather not."

She almost looked hurt. He hated himself. Again. "But Gaara, why not come?"

Gaara looked at her for a moment longer and then back to the letter and inwardly cursed himself. He looked back at her, "Are you in company with anyone else?"

She almost blushed, "Are you asking me to the ball?"

A tinge of pink stained his cheeks. Had he really done so? "No."

She felt a stab in her heart. "I intended to go with Sasuke. But he doesn't seem like the type to go to these things." she explained, "So, why don't we go?"

She was even more bolder than him. "Are you asking me to the ball, Sakura?"

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged.

"You were to ask Sasuke."

She frowned, "Sorry Gaara, but it's a girl's heart. It's hard to explain."

He grimaced, "Longing for love when you don't know what it means? Try me."

She looked away from his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to pressure you. I don't know you. You don't know me. It's fine. I'll ask Sasuke." she looked up at him with hurt clearly showing in her eyes at his rejection, "But hold on to the announcement, the ball is tonight at five. Hopefully you will come, Temari and Kankuro as well." she bowed and exited his room.

She had to get away. If he saw what she did after what she had just said…if he knew how weak his words made her…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she spun around to punch the culprit, she stopped midswing. It was Gaara!

She instantly wiped the dampness from her cheeks and looked away, "I'm not taking the invitation back, it was addressed to you."

He looked back at his room, "I left it in there."

She swallowed a lump in her throat but didn't look at him. "What plaques you Gaara?" she looked up as he went stiff at her question. "What is it that makes a ball hideous to you?"

Gaara didn't speak.

She didn't need him to.

She didn't want him to.

To know the reason he hated balls so much would make her feel worse for asking. "Nevermind, Gaara. I have to get ready."

She stormed away from him. Would he follow again? She hoped not and then looked back. He was where she left him, staring at her with confusion and…longing? For what? Her? Rubbish! He was a Hokage! She was barely starting to realize her power! Sure, she could create an earthquake with her fist but then what? She had to be close to her enemy first…

But he wasn't her enemy.

----

Sakura stepped into the ball and looked around. Temari and Kankuro were there. Temari had a red dress that seemed to sparkle with the sunlight that shown against it. Long and sleek, her dress had a slit that ended about four inches above her knee. A V-cut with a criss-crossed back, Temari was stunning! Her hair was down and only a red rose kept her bangs away from her eyes.

Kankuro cleaned up real nice as well. He was in a pair of brown slacks with a white collared shirt, opened at the neck. His facial markings were still evident but it didn't take away the awe of his stance. He looked regal, daring, confident, and sarcastic of course.

Sakura walked down to Temari and smiled, "Glad you guys could make it. Did Gaara come?"

Temari almost frowned, "No. Gaara said he had business to deal with."

After Kankuro saw the pain in Sakura's eyes, he said "Yea but we might see him later tonight? And if not, we'll tell him you were asking about him."

Sakura smiled slightly to them both, "Thank you." she bowed and walked over to Shikamaru as he seemed to be looking at something other than the clouds. "Shikamaru, what are you staring at?"

She followed his gaze to Temari. A corner of her mouth lifted, "You like her, don't you?"

Shikamaru glared at the pink haired girl, "She wishes. Still can't figure out what my dad is talking about when it comes to the one woman who changes everything."

Sakura giggled. Shikamaru was ruggedly handsome in his black slacks and hunter green buttoned shirt. She was surprised he even had formal clothes!

Naruto came up from behind Sakura and laughed, "Sakura! You won't believe what I just saw!"

Sakura looked at him, "Yourself in the mirror?"

But it was only sarcasm. Naruto was in a pair of black slacks with a light blue collared shirt. His hair was a bit mussed but it looked good on him. The mussed look gave him more of a rogue look than a pretty boy look.

He rolled his eyes, "No! I just saw Gaara heading this way!"

Sakura's heart almost stopped. Gaara was coming? She shouldn't get her hopes up. Maybe he was just passing the place to get somewhere?

An announcement was made by Tsunade who was decked in a long deep purple gown which anyone in the audience clearly saw she despised but had to wear something nice for the event. She was Hokage after all.

"Alright everyone, we have three special visitors visiting us from the sand village." she pointed to Temari and Kankuro, "Temari, Kankuro and their Hokage, Gaara." she stepped aside as Gaara gave her an irritated glare. He hated these events. Anything like it was absurd to him.

His eyes scanned the crowd as they applauded his and his comrade's arrival. Then he saw her. Beside Shikamaru and Naruto. Sakura.

He made his way down the steps towards her. She was wearing a black halter dress. The hem was almost to the floor if not for her black stiletto like heels. He hair was brought up into a bun with only a few strands around her face. She had a silver necklace on with a symbol for "Strength." Kakashi had given it to her as a prize for laying a hit with her own strength.

She starred at him as he walked to her. Black pants, perfectly creased and a dark red, almost burgundy collared shirt, open like Kankuro's. But even if Kankuro held his own, Gaara took her breath away. His black shoes shimmed under the sunlight through the windows.

He finally reached her when Naruto butted in and poked Gaara in the chest, "Now, where have you been Guest of Honor? We've been waiting a while to toast!"

Gaara blinked as he found Naruto's words strange. "Guest of Honor?"

Sakura pushed Naruto aside and pushed a lock of hair back from her face, "No, what he means is that we are happy you've come to help our village again." she smiled genuinely, "At the ball, everyone may thank you."

Gaara frowned. "Then, before they do…"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, as if Gaara was bribing them.

Gaara sighed and glared at Naruto, "May I speak first?"

Naruto shut up. Sakura started laughing, "Thank you Gaara for not putting up with his eerie ways."

Gaara looked back to Sakura and smirked, "Many find me eerie."

"No just scary." Naruto had to put his two cents in again.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled and Naruto saw her raise her fist from her side.

"Gotta go!" Naruto yelled and ran off.

"So, what did you want to say?" she returned her gaze back to Gaara who was slightly amused.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "Well uh…sure, ok." she mustered up enough courage to say that!

He held his arm out and Sakura left her black clutch purse with Shikamaru, knowing he wouldn't do anything weird with it.

Gaara led Sakura to the dance floor as a soft tune started to play. He turned to her and put her hand on her side and took her other hand. She blushed as she placed a hand on his shoulder and entrapped his hand with hers.

"I Love You" by Sarah Mclaughlin started to play.

(I don't know their songs and they aren't slow enough for this moment! Deal with it! I love this song 33!!!)

"…But every time I'm close to you, there's so much I can't say. And you just walk away. And I forget to tell you I love you…"

She relaxed in his arms and leaned her head against his chest. She felt every muscle in his upper body move with such rhythm.

What people were thinking, she didn't care. He didn't care. The moment was too perfect. But this was only a dance. But he had asked her first…

She was sure it didn't mean anything. He wouldn't ask Temari! And Hinata wasn't someone he spoke to all the time. Ten Ten nor Ino. _That Ino-pig! Just let her try to steal Gaara away from me!_

Sakura closed her eyes, what was she thinking? Gaara wasn't hers. Ino couldn't steal what wasn't property.

Gaara looked down at his pink haired princess. He blinked and then thought about it strangely, his? His? He would have laughed had he not want to disturb Sakura and he didn't want others to know he did merrily. Only in the face of evil would he show that he laughed.

He looked down at her and she felt him move. Looking up at him, their eyes held each other. Her lips parted slightly. The longing in his heart made him want her.

But this was lust. He didn't know this girl. He didn't know what she was truly like.

And yet, he did.

He finally spoke as the song began to end, "We really shouldn't be doing this. People may talk." and with that, he pulled away and smirked, "I cannot have you the laugh of your village, Sakura." he bowed politely and left the floor to Kankuro and Temari who seemed to glare at him.

Sakura looked after him, tears threatening to fall. He walked away? "And you just walk away…" played again. She turned and walked out into the courtyard for fresh air.

"Why am I being so silly?" she scolded herself. "This is Gaara. He doesn't love anyone." she said sorrowfully.

Little did she know that Gaara had followed her out and only heard the last bit. Hurt or not, she said those words.

And though that is what people believed to be true, it killed whatever he had inside of him that she said it.

She didn't believe in him. She had been so kind. So gentle. So charismatic. And now he heard those words, he turned and stormed away from the ball.

Love had no place for Gaara.

He had no place for love.

-----

Reviews please!

Kage1586

Uh oh! Misunderstandings already!!!


	3. The Symbol Of Love

_I do not own Naruto. I do own this fic._

_Ah, so much for the disclaimer! Anyway, I was just making sure my reviewers were paying attention with the whole Hokage/Kazekage thing…_

_Not really. I had read up more on Naruto and the word "Kazekage" was strange to me. Didn't really know what it was to be truthful. Got the Kage thing and I should have looked it up, so my bad. But I did see that he was labeled as a Kazekage but I figured since the defintion of it was "person looked up to for answers in the village," Hokage must be similar. SO…to fill my reviewers with their awesome eyes and wisdom, here's your cookie. I'm sorry. Nice flavor, isn't it? Also, a whopping Thank you for correcting me. Damn that's tasty. On with the show!_

The Strength of the Sands  
The Symbol Of Love

Sakura heard footsteps walking away from her. As she turned, she saw a shadow disappear around the wall. One the resembled Gaara but the sun was beginning to fall into the sky and she couldn't be too sure.

She followed the shadow until she was only a few yards away, "Gaara?"

His jaw set at her voice. "What is it?" he growled out.

She ran up in front of him and almost regretted she did. His eyes were narrowed as if he was about to kill anything in his path. And there she was!

"What is wrong, Gaara? Are you not going to stay at the ball?"

"I have things to do."

Sakura gasped as he brushed past her. He hadn't been this hostile towards her since they were in the forest and she tried to defend Sasuke and herself. "Gaara--"

"Don't." he called back and left her wondering what was wrong. Should she go after him? Should she go and tell Temari and Kankuro? Maybe they had a plan when he turned like this? Maybe something like words of kindness, she tried that already though…

Maybe a warm cup of ramen? No, he wasn't Naruto!

Maybe a tranquilizer? She sighed and ran after him against her better judgment.

He turned into his lodging area and went into his room. He was beyond pissed. How dare she try to speak to him with two tongues? One sweet as a fawn and the other as terrifying as the sands themselves!

A knock sounded at his door. He stared out the window as the sun set finally. He lit a few candles and stared at the wall. The knock happened again.

He grumbled as he stepped towards the door and opened it to find a frightened Sakura. "What troubles you?" his hate for her vanished that quickly.

She looked down into the darkness of the floor, flickering a bit from the candles lit in the hall. "I don't know what upset you Gaara but I'd like you to come back to the ball."

Gaara's eye twitched a bit as he stiffened at her words, "YOU don't know what upset me?" she looked at him strangely then, the candles illuminated his face in the most uncanny way. "It was you." he gritted out and began to close the door.

"What? Wait!" she stopped the door and accidentally splintered a few pieces of it as she hit it. "Oops." she said quietly and then looked at his face again, "Was it the dance? We don't have to dance, Gaara! The villagers won't have to remember anything like that."

Gaara looked at her with a sneer of disgust, "Unlikely you'd forget that I cannot love."

She gasped and covered her mouth as he made it clear what he had heard. "But I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yes. You. Did." he cut his words like a knife.

Sakura shook her head in disagreement, "Really Gaara, I was thinking of something completely different…"

"How do you expect to confuse those words with a false statement?" he asked, his eyes piercing hers, begging her to give him an answer that would stop this hurt that he felt.

Sakura opened her voice and then thought about it, closing her lips, she looked to the side a bit, "I…don't know." she answered truthfully, he knew it. She looked back at him, pleading for forgiveness, "But I swear it wasn't like that. I mean, you have Temari and Kankuro that I'm sure you protect if they need it--"

"They take care of themselves." he spoke quietly, still pissed that she couldn't figure a way to take the agony from his heart.

But he didn't have one, right? Why did her words upset him? He even said it…

"But--" he cut her off.

"My apologies. I feel the same way you do. I cannot love." he said finally and went to shut the door again.

"But you must have at one point, right Gaara?" she asked, a bit of hope in her tone. Maybe he could love again?

"No."

He closed the door. He shut her out like everyone else.

----

The next day!!

----

Banging at Gaara's door woke him in a start. He frowned as he opened the door to a peeved Temari and Kankuro looking like he just woke up.

"What do you think you just did?! You made us look like fools at the ball leaving like that!"

Gaara didn't answer.

"And why did you leave?"

He still didn't answer.

"Gaara, answer me!"

He shut the door. Just like Sakura, Temari was shocked at his sheltered approach to answering her questions.

"That's it!" Temari kicked down the door and stormed in to see Gaara laying back in his bed again. "What is wrong with you?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"Leave me Temari." he muttered and closed his eyes, "I have a headache."

"Bullshit! Complete crock of it!" she yelled and yanked the blankets off of him. He shot up about to attack her as Kankuro looked at his windowsill.

"Hey man, what's that?" he pointed.

Gaara stopped and looked over at the sill. Standing up, he walked past the two and saw a small wicker basket with two things in it. One was an envelope, the other was a small pendant on a chain. He picked it up. It matched his forehead's symbol. Love.

He was bemused as he opened the envelope to find a small card from Sakura:

_Gaara,_

_I'm sorry for disrupting your stay in the leaf village. I'm sure you are capable to love. If not, here is a bit to know you still know what the word looks like-and not have to look in the mirror. _

_Love, _

_Haruno Sakura_

He smirked at her words. She was unusual. But that made him admire her even more. She did have a strange way to smoothen things over.

He dawned on some of his usual **KazeKage** attire and quickly walked out of his room leaving the envelope in the basket but kept the necklace in his pocket.

(thumbs up! Woo! Yay for me!)

Kankuro and Temari read the letter and set it back where they found it. Temari laughed, "Ha! Told you!"

"What? Gaara was crazy last night? Again?"

Temari sighed. "Never mind Kankuro."

------

BOOM

DUSH

WHAM-CRACKLE

Gaara paused by the forest entrance on his way to Tsunade's temple. Walking towards the noise, he paused as he saw Sakura punching into the ground. It was about the size of a small earthquake.

Jumping up quickly, she kicked a tree that did a domino affect to a few others and the crackle he heard was the branches breaking.

He smirked. That girl had strength. He walked closer and she caught sight of him. Losing balance at the thought that Gaara had intentionally walked closer to her, she plummeted towards the ground. Ready to land with chakra, she put her hand out towards the ground only to find him below her.

She gasped as he caught her and set her down on the ground gracefully. For a man that was protected by sand all the time, he sure had muscles under that robe!

She blushed as his arms stayed around her to steady her. "It is dangerous being at high heights without a spotter, Sakura." he almost whispered.

She blushed even more as his breath brushed against her ear. She looked up at him and she had the strangest urge to touch his face.

He backed away then, "I am running late." he bowed and walked off.

Sakura frowned, "Thanks." she said. Unaware that he heard her, she went back to her practice, wondering if he had found the basket yet.

-----

Gaara watched as Tsunade bored him out of his wit's end! They were supposed to determine how to find an assassin from the sound village. Iruka had intercepted a messenger and they had told of the killer. The assassin was sent to exterminate Tsunade and bring Sasuke back again. Tsunade was Hokage, if she was dead, then the sound village believed that the leaf village would crumble, being unable to elect another true leader. Jiraiya wasn't the best pick.

Gaara huffed, "What are we to do about the assassin? I have better things to do than gamble."

Tsunade gave him a peeved glare, "Listen to me kid, gambling is what life is based off of. If we don't take a chance, life will pass us by. But wait, you really mustn't care either way."

She didn't notice the menacing glare he cast at her before he stood up. "When you feel the urge to further talk of what should be done, I will be in the village."

He left.

----

Sakura had gone home and bathed. She changed her clothes and walked out only to walk into Sasuke. "Oh hi Sasuke!" she beamed, "What are you doing today?"

Sasuke gave her a small glare, "Business."

As he left, she felt a longing in her heart. Not as bad as the one to have Gaara back on her good side yet it hurt.

"He is quite astonishing with his verbal skills." she turned to see Gaara behind her.

"As you are." she jested.

Gaara looked at her and then back to Sasuke and glared, "He doesn't appreciate anything but death."

Sakura shrugged, "Yea but try telling him that."

"I plan to." he mumbled and then headed in another direction than Sasuke, not wanting a confrontation. He was famished.

"Hey Gaara?"

He stopped and turned to her.

"I was heading to the market, would you like to come to my house for dinner? I had to pick up some food."

Gaara almost grimaced. Food. He wanted it -now-! But, for Sakura, he could wait. To taste her cooking was worth waiting for, he hoped.

But to taste anything of her would be quite enticing. He looked away so she wouldn't see the shocked expression in his face. "Yes." he said and turned back to her in his usual form.

Sakura smiled, "Great! Let's go find something to eat!"

Gaara walked back to her as she led him to the marketplace.

---

Reviews please

Kage1586

Uh oh! Dinner at Sakura's…for two! Her parents are out of town cause I said so! Oh the fun lemons I could do with this one…but not too much, I gotta make an actual fic!!!


	4. So Help Me Girl

I do not own Naruto…I'm on a roll with this fic! Writer's block with my other fic…ugh! Oh well, I'll think of something!

So…as you may notice, 2 of my chaps so far are titles of songs. I think these songs are great and work them into my fic…woohoo!

The Strength of the Sands

So Help Me Girl

Gaara looked at all of the produce as Sakura skimmed. She picked up some bean sprouts and checked the broccoli. Picking up some peppers and snow peas, she turned to Gaara, "How do you like stir fry? I'm feeling a little lazy."

Gaara nodded as he watched her pay for the produce. They walked to the butchery and she asked Gaara what meat he'd like. He didn't prefer anything. "Well, chicken?" he nodded.

She was getting a bit unnerved by his nodding. "Would you say something?"

Gaara looked at her strangely.

"Oh right. Never mind. You speak when you want to. Got it." she jested and went to the seasonings at the produce stand, "Almost forgot!"

She picked up two bay leaves for "good luck" and a few others spices that ranged from oregano to parsley to rosemary to a clove. She had an odd stir fry to Gaara. He cleared his throat, "Is all this part of stir fry?"

She laughed, "No, I forgot to grab the spices last time I was here. My mother would kill me if I used all her spices and didn't put any back!"

Gaara smirked as she went back to pick a few more things out from the market. Her mother sounded like a character. He frowned at his own mother. What she went through, what she had done. What had happened to her. But she was his mother…

Sakura walked back up to Gaara and waved her hand in front of his face, catching his attention. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes." he said quickly. A bit too quickly.

She smiled and led him back to her house. "I hope you don't mind, I picked up a dessert. Hopefully we'll have room left to eat it!" she unlocked her door and they walked in.

He looked around. The house was neat and coordinated. Hues of soft pastels illuminated the rooms. Her mother must be a trip!

She walked into the kitchen and started putting a few items away. She looked out from the breakfast bar and smirked, "Make yourself at home, Gaara. I'll have dinner ready in a flash."

He looked at her and then to the couch, sat on it and felt strange. Comfortable? Was that the word?

Sakura started humming a song that her mother had sang to her when she was younger. Gaara heard her soft hymns as she sliced the vegetables and put them in the wok.

"She'd give anything and everything to fall in love. Just this one time she'd like to find what she's been dreaming of. She could find someone to hold her but that wouldn't be enough. She'd give anything to fall in love…" she sang softly. Gaara heard her.

"She won't settle for anything less than true love. She's going to keep on holding on…"

He looked at the small fireplace and stood up. Walking over, he looked at the photos upon the mantle. One was of a man, he assumed her father with Sakura on his shoulders. She was laughing and pulling at his hair. Another was of her alone the day she first went to school in a small pink dress.

He looked at her life as it progressed, some pictures of her mother and her. But they had a central place, Sakura. Her parents must love her a great deal, Gaara realized.

He looked at the last picture which was Naruto's arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him laughing at the camera. Friends, it must be nice to have so much, what was that word? Fun?

Sakura walked in and saw him looking at the pictures, "Dinner is ready, Gaara. I'll set the table." she indicated to the table in the adjacent room. He walked in as she brought plates and chopsticks to the table. Grabbing some towels and the wok, she placed it on top of the towels. Seeing that Gaara set the table as she was in the kitchen made her smile, "Thanks."

Gaara looked at her strangely.

"For setting the table." she pointed to his handiwork.

He answered by sitting down. She joined him at his side and served his food first. "Sakura?" he caught her attention.

"Oh! That's right! Hold on a second…" she got up and walked to the ice box. Looking through it, "We have cold tea, I can make some hot tea while we eat, or we have water…or something my dad said I can't have, especially while he's gone!" she smiled back at him.

"Hot tea, please."

She nodded, oblivious that he said "please." She began to heat the tea and walked back into the room. Sitting down, she filled her plate.

"Sakura?"

She looked at him worried, "Did I forget something else?"

He shook his head a bit, "No." he pulled out the necklace and her breath caught. He had it on him. "Thank you. It is the first gift someone gave me that didn't have a mind of it's own." he made a jest of the sand.

She was surprised he didn't put it back in his pocket. Instead, he held out the necklace, "But I do not deserve it after what happened last night. Cruelty receives no gifts."

Just then, the tea began to shriek. She jumped a bit and stood up, "But you aren't cruelty, Gaara. You're Gaara." she said before she went to grab the tea.

She came back into the room with two small cups and the tea in her hand, guarded by a towel. She set the cups down and poured the tea into both. She placed the tea kettle back in the kitchen and returned back to him.

She sat and began to eat. He stared at her for a moment before she looked at him strangely, "Is something wrong, Gaara?"

He shook his head and placed the necklace back in the pocket of his robes. She smiled. "Is something humorous?"

She smiled even more, "It's just seeing you in those robes. It's neat." she ate another bite.

He quirked his head to the side in confusion. Looking down at his food, he picked up his chop sticks and began to eat.

They ate in silence and when they were finished, she began to pick up the plates. He stilled her hand, shocking her. "Gaara?"

Gaara stood and picked up the plates, "You cooked a nice meal. Thank you. I will clean it up."

Sakura laughed and shooed his hand away, "No Gaara, you are the guest. You won't lift a finger to work here." she tsked him and took the plates away from him, walking into the kitchen.

No one had ever been this kind to Gaara. What was wrong with her! Was she defected in some way? It must be so! But even as Gaara tried not to think of her as a woman, he failed miserably.

She came back into the dining area and picked up the wok which hadn't fully cooled. "Ouch!" she shook her hand went to get a towel only to be stopped by Gaara's hand on her arm. She looked at him strangely, "It's only a burn Gaara, it'll heal."

But he wasn't listening. He pulled her into the kitchen by the sink she had set the plates in. She looked at him, befuddled by his actions as he looked around, pulling a towel from the counter and dipped it in clean cold water and applied it to her hand. She shrugged away from the touch but he kept hold of her.

Patting her hand with the cool cloth with gentleness she never knew Gaara possessed, she smiled a bit. Maybe he could be affectionate? Regardless of what he said or anyone else for that matter, she knew he was something they didn't understand. She wanted to understand her sand-surrounded ninja.

There it was again! Hers…as if he belonged to her. But they belonged to each other…

_Get it out of your head, Sakura! You buffoon!_

Gaara wrapped her hand with the cloth and led her back to the table. "Sit, I'll get the rest, Sakura."

She went to protest but he gave her a look that she wasn't going to win this one. He grabbed a towel and picked up the wok, carrying it into the kitchen and leaving it to soak in the water.

He walked back in and the look of sadness was crossed over Sakura's face. "What troubles you now?"

She looked at him strangely, "We didn't have dessert…"

If it was anyone else, Gaara would have started laughing at her answer. But he nodded and walked back into the kitchen, "Where would it be?"

"In the ice box…" she answered.

He opened it up and grabbed what appeared to be the dessert she had put into the box. He lifted it up and looked at her strangely.

"That's it." she nodded and he brought it back out to the table.

"What is it?" he asked like a confused but interested kid.

She opened the small crate and inside were two pieces of pie. "It's a pumpkin cream pie, Gaara. It is really good!"

He looked back at her and then back at the slices. "Chopsticks?"

She laughed and shook her head, standing up. He went to stop her but she brushed past him quickly, heading for the kitchen. She brought back two spoons. "Don't worry, you eat pie with them."

He took one from her as she sat back down, grabbing one slice out of the crate and set it down in front of him. He glared, "Stop working." he muttered and set the other slice in front of her before she could touch it.

Placing the crate aside, he took a bite of his as Sakura watched him, expecting the worst. "Well?"

He looked at her strangely, almost in delight. "When I return to the sand village, I must send out for this."

She laughed and ate a piece herself. But the thought saddened her. He'd leave the village. He'd leave her. And if he asked her to come? Would she leave everything she knew? She couldn't see it…but Gaara was--

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard a knock at her door. "Hold on a second, Gaara." she said and stood up.

"Your hand…"

"It's nothing, really. Just a little wound. It'll heal." she walked to the door and opened it, "Hello? Who are you?"

A crash sounded in the entrance hall and Gaara shot out of his seat and ran for the doorway. Sakura was pinned against the wall as a masked ninja from the sound village had her by the throat, "Where is the Hokage and Uchiha?"

She grabbed at the assailants hands and kicked up, kicking the man into the wall, a hole appearing instantly. "My dad is going to kill me." she muttered and saw Gaara. Grabbing his hand, she ran out the door with him.

"Why are we fleeing?"

Sakura glared, "I'm not ruining my house for that scumbag!"

The assassin followed after them.

"Hokage!" he grabbed Gaara's robe from the neck. Since he left his newest gourd in his room, the sand wasn't clearly around him and would take a moment to muster up around him.

Sakura felt Gaara's hand slip out of hers. Turning, she gasped, "Gaara!" she ran towards them as the assassin let go of his robe.

"My business is not with you Kazkekage." he vanished then.

Sakura caught Gaara as he stumbled forward. He looked around and snarled, "Scumbag you say?"

Sakura lifted a brow as Gaara straightened himself up. He didn't want to leave her arms but this was a more serious matter.

"Yes and?" she asked.

"I believe I agree but with a worse degree." he scowled and stormed towards his lodging.

In that instant, Sakura hated the assassin. Ruining her perfect night! That asshole! She'd kill him herself!

She ran after Gaara and caught up with him, "What are you going to do?"

"Get Temari and Kankuro, we have a mission."

Sakura frowned, he forgot about the night…

He stopped and looked down at her, "Thank you for dinner, Sakura. And dessert. I felt uneasy at first but…comfortable later on today." and without notice, he dropped a small kiss on her forehead and walked off to his lodging.

Sakura thought it best not to follow.

She turned and walked towards her house. Sasuke was leaning on the wall of her house, "Sasuke?"

He glared, "What was Gaara doing here?"

She blinked, "Having dinner?"

Sasuke kicked away from the house and came towards her, "So I see that you've now turned your love to someone else. It's about time, Sakura. I grow tired of your implications of "us."" he growled at her so much that she took a step back.

"But Gaara was just having dinner and--"

"Sakura, you are truly annoying." he said stoically and started to walk off only to have a fist into his face.

Stumbling back, he looked up as Gaara stood by a lit window glaring. "You do not deserve love Uchiha."

"And you do?" Sasuke glared and went towards Sasuke.

Sakura stepped between them and put her hands up, "Stop it!"

Gaara looked at her strangely as a tear slid down her cheek. She glared at Sasuke who said, "Yes, protect your current lust interest."

Gaara went to move as Sakura pushed him back, the gourd by his back hadn't stopped her. She glared at him, "Don't you move." she looked back at Sasuke, "You either. You're men, act like it."

Kakashi's voice came out of the darkness, "Very well spoken, Sakura." he walked into the dim lighting of the streets. They all looked at him as he glared at Sasuke, "Go home Sasuke. You've said enough."

Sasuke went to say something but Kakashi took a step towards him and he grimaced. Turning, Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and walked away.

Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked down at her, "I'm proud of you. Having the courage to tell Sasuke to stand down when I know it must have been tough."

"Not really…" she admitted.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Then perhaps you have grown into a fine woman, Sakura." he waved and vanished leaving Sakura and Gaara there alone again.

She looked at him, "Why did you come this way? Tsunade is in the opposite direction."

Gaara brought a box to her gaze and opened it, showing sand flowing out. "You may need protection from the assassin and if I am not here, I want you to have some defense."

She gasped, "Gaara?"

"Take it." he shoved it into her hands and started to walk towards the temple.

She ran in front of him, placing the box on the ground. He looked at her, confused by her actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "Thank you Gaara."

He was startled as the event happened. He patted her back, sure not to show any emotion as he did so. He pulled away and nodded, "I shall be back for my sand."

She smiled as he left and picked up the box. Heading back to her door again, she wondered what possessed Gaara to be so kind. More importantly, what possessed him to be unkind?

----

Reviews please

Kage1586

Woo! Ok…so I work late tomorrow and I'm goin to my bfs house and won't get back to this story for at least a day or so…hopefully!

Big smiles everyone! Fates are turning their wheels in favor of Gaara and Sakura! WOO! He punched Sasuke…HELL YEA!


	5. Better Than Me

I do not own Naruto…and wow did I make some typos in that last chap haha! Ok, Sasuke did NOT go towards Sasuke, he went towards Gaara, but I guess you guys got it! Also, I didn't mean to put that extra K in Kazekage. On with the story!

The Strength of the Sands

Better Than Me

Sakura awoke to the dawn shining in her window. Her long-burnt-out candles still had their scent hovering around her. She didn't want to use the electricity. Gaara was natural, with his sand. His sand!

She kicked her legs up over the bed and went to the dresser and opened the box he gave her. The sand spiraled up into a tornado and then surrounded her, careful not to touch her. She smiled as it settled back into the box. That sand was something else.

She picked up the box and walked into the kitchen. Dishes from last night were still in the sink. She sighed and set the box down. Remembering the hole in the wall, her day seemed to end already. "This sucks." she mumbled and washed her dishes. "The only good thing out of it all was a box of Gaara's sand and dinner with him. Not a total loss…if you're not my dad." she rolled her eyes. She was going to be grounded forever and a day!

Gaara awoke to a knocking on his door. He growled and looked at the door, "Who is it?"

"Who do you think, brother?" Temari's voice rang out. "I'll bust this thing down!"

Gaara grimaced as he stepped towards the door and let her in, "What did I do now?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other strangely, "Nothing. I just said I'd break the door." she answered and pushed past him.

"Do you two mind if I sleep someday?"

"Yea, actually, Kazekage." Temari said sarcastically, "About that attack last night…"

"Before we go into that…" Kankuro interrupted as he slid close to Gaara with glistening eyes, "How did it feel to punch that kid?"

Gaara blinked, "Wha?" Then he remembered Sasuke, "Oh, that wretch." he smirked.

"I knew it." Kankuro waved to Temari, "Go on sis."

Temari rolled her eyes, "Well, the assassins that attacked you last night have fled the village. Nobody can find them."

Gaara shrugged it off as he went into the bathroom to shower and change. He glared at Temari, "Privacy." he growled out.

Temari threw up her hands, "Sorry didn't know you needed to undress. You've been in those clothes for a while now. You might stink…"

Kankuro laughed, "Yea, maybe we should ask Haruno?"

Gaara glared at him.

"Or not."

Gaara closed the door and left the two to do whatever they did. He didn't try to keep an eye on them.

Temari looked at his robes and lifted them up and sniffed them, "Phew!" she held them out quickly which dislodged the necklace Sakura had left for Gaara. She picked it up and smirked. "So, this little chip has a real thing for Gaara to get him such a gift."

Kankuro looked over her shoulder, "How do you know it's from her?"

Temari scoffed, "He hid something from us when he left the envelope. I betcha it was this!"

Kankuro blew out a long breath, "Temari, he's going to kill you if you keep up this sneaky stuff."

Temari smiled, "Nah, but it would be fun to see him try. I got a plan."

Kankuro cringed, "Another one?"

Temari knocked on Sakura's door. The door opened slightly as a green eye peeked out. From what happened last night, Sakura didn't need any more holes in her wall!

"Temari?" Sakura opened the door a bit more.

"Yep."

"Sorry but uhm, what are you doing here?"

Temari smiled as she walked in, glancing at the hole, "Damn." By the look on Sakura's face, she was thinking the same thing about it. "Girl, we have to talk."

Sakura tensed, Temari wasn't one to say Gaara was gay or anything, right? She wouldn't be that mean…

Yes she would.

Sakura swallowed hard, "About?"

Temari looked at her, "Your plans today."

"My plans are to find a way to fix this blunder!" she waved her hands at the wall, hoping it would help a little. Not a chance.

"Nah, I'll handle that." Seeing Sakura's disbelieving face, she held her hand up, "Really."

"What do you want in return?"

Temari smiled evilly. "Oh, only the best."

Uh oh…

Gaara pushed Kankuro away, "Stop it! I can dress myself, I assure you!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Yea but if I don't help, Temari will kill me." he muttered.

Gaara lifted a brow.

"Just trust me, Gaara."

Sakura sat at a booth in the restaurant. It wasn't ramen and it wasn't normal food on the menu. She couldn't pronounce any of it! Temari was evil.

Gaara walked in and looked around. He saw Sakura's pink hair above a booth and walked towards it. Looking over to make sure it was her, he nodded as she looked up.

She gasped. "Gaara? I was told that Lady Tsunade was coming here…" she drifted off and her face turned to hatred, "I'm going to kill Temari." she muttered under her breath.

Gaara gave her an amused look, "I knew I was meeting you." he looked at her outfit. A red corset with a sheer black shirt unbuttoned showing a hint of cleavage. Her long black skirt was slit to her knees and her boots showed up to mid shin. "You look nice."

She looked back at him and blushed, "Thank you. If I knew I was meeting you here, I would have worn something a little more conservative."

Gaara frowned and sat down, folding his hands, "Why?"

She shrugged and went back to the sorry excuse for a menu, "You are Kazekage, a visitor to this village, we of the leaf should show we have class as well."

He smirked and shook his head, "And yet you were to meet the Hokage here?"

"She's a girl." she pointed at him, "You are not."

Gaara nodded and lifted a menu, "True. But gender has no effect on what you wear, does it?"

"It does when you want to impress somebody." she said before she thought of what she was saying. She put her hands over her mouth, dropping the menu. He looked at her, almost amused. "Sorry." she picked up the menu, "It's not…you know, it's just you being Kazekage…"

Gaara made a strange sound, "Sakura, please. You said last night I was just Gaara."

She looked at him and smiled, "You are but you still deserve the respect of your class."

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He looked at the menu and smirked, "This sounds good."

Sakura gave a half laugh, "I don't know what any of it is!"

He chuckled for the first time in her life, "Here…" he stood up and she moved over so he could tell her what each of the items were.

The waiter came up and looked at them, "What shall I get you and the Mrs?"

Sakura blushed scarlet. Gaara answered normally, "Hot tea and Sakura?" he turned to her.

She was fanning herself a little by this time, "I would like some water. Ice cold water." as the waiter left, she said in a hoarse voice, "Don't forget the ice!"

Gaara was more than amused. His lips curved up, "What has gotten into you Blossom?"

She blushed a bit more, "I uh, am very thirsty." she licked her lips then.

Temptation blocked Gaara's senses as he watched her tongue line her lips. The look in his eyes made her blood boil. The sincere lust in his eyes that she caught before he lowered his head was enough to make her need that water poured on her. He brought his hand up to her cheek and tilted her head up, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers. Gentle as could be, he kissed her. Tenderness flooded Sakura's veins as she returned the kiss. She wanted this since they had been on friendly terms.

Her hands found his face and brought him closer to her face. How he needed this. To feel the softness and care of someone he wanted. He didn't just want her, he needed her. She was the cool breeze on a hot summer day. She was his rain when the drought was never ceasing.

When they broke the kiss, Sakura matched her corset to a T. "Oh my…" she turned away quickly to avoid his stare, "I'm really sorry, I mean-"

He shook his head and stood up, sitting on his side of the booth again, "I was the one that kissed you, Sakura." he said as if it didn't phase him.

Sakura blushed and looked at him in a shy fashion, "Yes but I returned it. I didn't mean to, well I mean, I didn't. This is really starting to sound bad." she sighed and tilted her head in shame.

Gaara cleared his throat as the drinks were delivered. The waitress looked at them strangely, "Weren't you just over there sir?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes but only for a moment." He ordered and Sakura seconded whatever he ordered, she had no idea if she'd like it.

When the waitress left, he looked back at Sakura, awaiting a word, a sign. Another apology? She was so good at it.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and then said in a small voice, "I don't mean I didn't mean to return it but I mean, I don't know it's hard to explain!" she muttered a little louder.

Gaara nodded and folded his hands in a regal fashion, "I understand." She looked at him strangely, "It was impulse." He shook his head and looked into her eyes sincerely, "I will not kiss you again due to the discomfort."

"Oh! It wasn't that!" she gasped and covered her mouth at her loud outburst that had a few people looking at her strangely. "I mean, we're so different, you know?" She started to indicate with her hands high, "You're here and I'm…well not."

Gaara lifted a brow and sighed, closing his eyes, "I'm well aware of the fact that we took exams together and we're on opposing teams. Furthermore, I do realize that we were much weaker than we are now. However, because I wear these robes does not mean I am anywhere near your standards, Sakura." She looked at him like a dog listening to a whistle, with a lot of interest. "I'm not the only survivor of my clan, I don't have any special eyes…" he continued to talk of Sasuke's world and Sakura was about to interrupt when he put his hand up. He looked at her soberly, "Sakura, I'm not asking to be Uchiha, I'd kill myself and anyone whoever called me by that name, personally. It's a bit of a disgrace in my book." he paused and leaned a little closer on the table to look deeper into her emerald orbs. "I realize I'm not him Sakura and I realize we are on different playing fields but you are the only one who treats me like an equal. Not cursed, not Kazekage, an equal. And for that, I do believe you are someone I can trust."

She gasped at his words. He trusted her? Her?!

Gaara sat back up and smirked, "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, your aura is pure and unrestrained at the same time. You are a complete yin and yang of everything you do, Sakura. I'd like to get to know you more, but perhaps kissing you without consent was a barrier I broke?"

Sakura blushed at his compliments, "Uh no but-"

"Good."

Sakura thought a moment, "Gaara…?" he looked at her as he took a drink, "I never knew you talked so much."

"Temari said if I didn't explain my real feelings, she'd take my gourd."

Reviews please!

HAHAH, I love the Temari taking gourd, this crap just comes to me! Like BOOM! That's a good line hunny!

…kage1586, love my reviewers!


	6. How Do You Know?

hides about 10 sodas under the desk--looks at reviewers wide-eyed…hi? Ahem…

Well… twiddles fingers tehee hiccup I'm glad you all liked my humor at the end! WOO!! jumps from wall to wall, settles back down it might get scary…it's currently 1:23 am…let's see how well this fares!

DISCLAIMER!! I don't own Naruto. I do own this fic…I own the sodas I drank…and uhm…well I don't own Enchanted's song: "That's How You Know" But I used some lyrics…don't hurt me! hides

The Strength of the Sands

How Do You Know?

Sakura lifted a brow as she looked at Gaara, _Well, that explains something. Oh well, I'll go with it. I'm just glad he's here…_

Sakura shrugged, "It's amazing Temari has so much power over you."

Gaara smirked a bit, "She assumes so."

"She has your gourd."

Gaara shrugged, "She assumes she does."

"She assumes a lot?"

"I assume." he answered which made her laugh. He loved her laughter. She didn't do it enough, he thought to himself. She was always lunging herself at that Uchiha brat and yelling at the Fox boy. She really needed to laugh more.

She drank some of her water and picked at her napkin a little. He was staring at her. Was there something on her face? Ugh! That would be horrible.

Just then, the waitress came back and set their plates in front of them. Asking if they needed anything, she left with their negative responses. "Hey Gaara?"

He looked at Sakura's strange expression after setting the napkin on his lap, "Yes?"

"What the hell is this?"

Gaara hid a chuckle in his throat and shook his head, "It's a delicacy. Roasted squid and teriyaki flavored octopus."

"Oh dear." Sakura almost turned green.

"Perhaps you'd like a burger?"

Sakura made her best attempt to nod shamefully, she'll never order what he does ever again.

Gaara summoned the waitress and explained the situation. The waitress giggled and agreed. "I'll be back in a moment." she took the plate away and Gaara's eyes gleamed with humor.

"That…ew." Sakura made a face. She looked up at him with a wrinkled nose, "How do you eat it?"

"With utensils."

Sakura shook her head, "How can you eat it?"

Gaara then answered, "I put it in my mouth, chew and swallow."

Sakura sighed, "You're impossible."

Gaara smirked as the burger and fries were brought out and they ate together in almost complete silence. Save the gently coughing sounds that Sakura made in jest against the sea-mingly delicious food that Gaara had ordered. She shuddered. _Yuck._

--

A few hours had passed since Gaara had walked Sakura to the recreational center and left on errands. She shrugged, "He's Kazekage afterall." she mumbled and had walked inside.

Gaara returned to ask Sakura to go to dinner--where she could actually read the menu--and paused midstep inside the center.

Sakura was laughing with Hinata. A coach, it appeared, was with them and clapped her hands. "Come on girls, what are you doing?"

Sakura giggled a little more as Hinata blushed, "Sorry Miss Uruyi, we won't do it again." Hinata answered.

Sakura snickered as she bobbed her head to the surrounding music.

__

She seems so happy. She'd never go to the Sand Village with me if I asked…Gaara thought to himself.

Hinata began to sing, unaware that Naruto had followed Gaara into the center in curiosity. "Hey Gaara? What's up with you? You're not normally like this and--" Naruto stopped as he started at Hinata as she harmonized completely with the music.

__

"How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really truly love her?"

Sakura began her part of the solo, "_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say "How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?""_

Gaara started at her words, the song had so much meaning. She doesn't truly know how he feels about her. He covered that up with a jest! She needed to know…

Naruto walked closer to the girls and Gaara grabbed his arm and stilled him, "Don't disturb them." there was a pleading look in Gaara's eyes.

Naruto smirked, "I didn't plan to. I just want to get closer and listen better."

Gaara nodded and let go of Naruto, following him closer.

Hinata sang then, "_Well does he leave a little note to tell you -you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day…"_

Sakura followed suit later in the song, "_Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true…Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"_

Hinata giggled a bit as she sang of the irony of the eyes, "_…Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes…"_

Sakura and Hinata sang in unison in the end, smiling as they did so, "_You've got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader…"_

Neither of them knew the two boys of their dreams were watching them. Sakura brushed her hair back a little, "I don't know Hinata, it still sounds kinda off, you know?"

Hinata sat down and sighed a bit then looked up as Sakura sat beside her, "Why does it bother you so much? In the past week or so, you've really been working at it. Why the change?"

Sakura blushed a bit and looked down at her hands, frowning at her bitten-nails, "Well, you know Gaara came back, right?"

Hinata blinked a bit and smiled, "Yes, the Kazekage?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"So what does that have to do with--oh." Hinata smiled sweetly, "Are you planning to invite him to the show?"

Sakura shrugged and looked at Hinata, "I don't know how. I mean, he doesn't know anything about this. Since he's left, I've tried to get into more things. I wanted to keep my mind busy, my body busy, something, anything, you know?"

"You've really fallen hard for him, haven't you Sakura?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto and Gaara stood a few feet behind them, speechless. They wanted to hear more of the girl's conversation but…was it right? Oh what the hell? Naruto was known to be sneaky.

Sakura smiled, "I guess I have…but I'm not the only one who has really been smitten by one of these rogue ninjas, am I?"

Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers a little. "Well, I mean…well I suppose--"

"Hinata, it's ok." Sakura smirked, "I'm not going to tell Naruto."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He never knew! Hinata…liked him?

Gaara looked at the blond boy and smirked at his expression.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Getting into this extra curricular activity is a pain in the ass. So much drama. Here, we sing about everlasting love, hopes, dreams, ideologies that may never be and have a very small chance of being perfect if they happen."

Hinata nodded, "But it is funny, you know?" Sakura looked at Hinata's beguiling eyes, "We both love ones who have been alone for their entire lives, and we never knew what it was like to be alone. Odd one out, yes, but never truly alone."

Sakura nodded and set her head down on her knees, "I know what you mean. It's a shame they may never know…"

Hinata scoffed a bit, "What are you babbling about? I'm gonna tell Naruto today." Sakura looked at her disbelievingly, "Or soon…" she sighed, "Oh dear."

Sakura snickered, "Hinata, it's not so bad to be scared. I mean, if we told them, we could be rejected. Besides, you have a little better of a chance." Sakura turned serious, "Gaara is from another country, he doesn't trust as much as Naruto and it seems I can barely ever make him feel any humor at all."

Naruto had heard enough and walked up, tapping Hinata on the head. She looked up, squeaked and jumped away. "N-Naruto!"

Sakura looked up and saw Gaara behind him, "Oh…oh no." Sakura covered her mouth, "How long have you two been here?"

Gaara shrugged a bit, "Since you two started singing."

"How much d-did you hear?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"The entire song, it was really good!" Naruto beamed.

Gaara sighed, "She meant of their conversation."

Naruto blinked, "Oh, that! Oh nothing, we just walked up!"

Sakura stood up and got into Naruto's face. He backed up a bit. She looked deep in his eyes, "Naruto…"

"Yea?" Naruto swallowed hard.

"You're lying. I can see it!" Sakura balled her fist up, "Do you know what I can do with this little fist of mine?!"

Naruto backed up beside Gaara and hopped behind him. Gaara glared behind him, crossing his arms, "Why are you hiding behind me?"

"Because she's not going to hurt you!" Naruto whined.

Hinata stood up and giggled some. Sakura lowered her fist and clenched her teeth. "You wanna bet, Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed another lump and Gaara looked back at Sakura, "Why would you hit me?"

Sakura lifted a brow, "Because you were listening to! Privacy my dear friends is part of moral teachings!…Sorta."

Gaara's mouth twitched a bit. "You still have no reason to hit me."

Sakura, "But to get to Naruto, I will."

Gaara stepped aside and Naruto blanched, "What are you doing?!"

Gaara shrugged, "I have no use of getting pummeled. You better turn yourself in."

Naruto's jaw dropped again. Hinata walked up to Naruto and twiddled her fingers, "Uhm, Naruto?"

Naruto looked down at her solemnly, trying to keep his posture upright. "Yea?"

Hinata looked up at him shyly, "Would you come to our performance?"

Naruto was shocked, "Hinata?"

Hinata began to talk quickly, "It would really be nice to have you there. You can bring anyone, I would just like you to be there- I mean…" she looked down, shamefully.

He smirked and lifted her chin up with his fingers, "Hinata, why do you do that?"

Hinata was confused, "Do what?"

"Look down when you talk to me?"

Hinata tried to do it again but his fingers kept her chin in place as he gave her a genuine smile, "You don't have to. I'm not going to shoot down anything you say. I've had that done enough to me, I don't do it to anyone else."

Hinata put her hands behind her back to try and stop fiddling. She inhaled and exhaled slowly then. "I know."

"And Hinata?" she bit the inside of her cheek as she looked truly into his blue eyes. He smiled more, "I'll come, but only because you're in it."

She blushed as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura smiled, "How sweet of you, Naruto." she paused and then dreaded what she had coming. She had to face Gaara. But perhaps he did not hear?

Naruto rolled his eyes and let go of Hinata's chin, "Come on Hinata, let's try to pick me out something for this thing. When is it?"

"Uhm…tonight." Hinata said softly.

Naruto laughed, "And you didn't even know if you'd ask me today?"

Hinata giggled a bit. "No…not really."

They left Sakura and Gaara alone then. Sakura bit her lip a little and looked at Gaara. "Uh well,--"

Gaara lifted his brow, "You didn't know if you'd invite me either?"

Sakura thought a moment, "Well, I knew I would squeeze it into a conversation but I was hoping it would be sooner since I didn't know if you had a prior engagement. You don't do you?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Oh, then uhm-would you like to come?"

Gaara nodded, "I would like to see the rest of this…what is it?"

Sakura laughed and led him out of the center, "It's a play."

Gaara nodded again, "Well I shall see to it I come. It sounds like…fun?"

He was almost unsure if that was the word. Sakura stopped then. A fear ran threw her. Her face hardened. Gaara noticed this and looked in her gaze's direction.

His blood ran cold and on fire at the same time.

Hinata was bound against a tree and Naruto was trying to break free of four shinobis trying to keep him at bay. Naruto's eyes began to flicker red as he saw two shinobi walking towards Hinata with kunai drawn, malicious looks upon their faces.

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you all!" Naruto growled out.

Sakura gasped, raised her fist in the air and let it fly to the ground so fast, a giant earthquake vibrated towards the shinobi and her friends. The shinobi let go of Naruto and fled the rising earth into the trees. Gaara ran and grabbed Naruto's hand as he began to loose balance.

Sakura jumped across the battered ground and sliced the ropes binding Hinata and steadied her. "Who were they?"

Hinata was a bit shaken, "They said they were looking for the hokage."

Gaara looked at her and then growled. "They must be looking for Tsunade and Sasuke now."

Naruto scoffed, "Well let's save Grandma! Sasuke can take care of himself!"

Gaara saw the hurt face of Sakura and intervened, "No, we'll look for them both. The other can help us find the other if need be."

Sakura's face lightened a bit. She hated her feelings for Sasuke. He hated her. She loved Gaara, right?

The mission was on.

Objective one: find Tsunade and Sasuke

Objective two: figure out what the hell was going on

Objective three: save the village

Objective four: celebrate with ramen

Objective five: finish it all before the play tonight…with shopping in the mix!

--

Reviews please

Kage1586

Woo…time for bed snore


	7. Mission Thwarted!

I do not own Naruto. I do own this fic…and the ideas. And I still love all my funky reviewers…yes that means you too! Yea, you reading this…don't be fooled and don't look behind you, you funky funkster!

Ok, on with the fic!

The Strength of the Sands

Mission thwarted! Sakura is fatally wounded!

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara ran all over the village in search for Sasuke and Tsunade. Finally, being the brains of the operation, Gaara recommended the Hokage's temple.

"I'm sorry, the Hokage cannot be bothered at the moment. She is in deep turmoil over a situation. You'll have to wait until she's ready to speak to anyone." the guard said.

Well, that didn't go over too well with the quad of visitors. The guard, and any behind him would have to move. One way or the other and Naruto knew what to do.

"Sexy shadow clone jitsu!" quite a few sexy blond girls flew up in front of the entire guard line.

Needless to say, they all collapsed and Tsunade was found. Talking to Sasuke. Of course, the irony of searching the village and finding them in the presence of one another was just common cruelty of fate.

Naruto was the first to burst through the entrance to the room. And he was the first to meet Tsunade's evil glare and Sasuke's peeved glance. "Don't you knock brat?" Tsunade growled.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope! Not really!"

Sakura peeked her head out from behind the doorframe. "We came to tell you about the assassins in the village. We saw them."

Tsunade's ears perked up. "You saw them? Where?"

"Outside the recreational center." Sakura answered as Hinata and Gaara walked in behind her. "They attacked Naruto and Hinata and ran off when we fought back. They said they wanted Sasuke and you so we came to tell you about it."

Tsunade nodded and Sasuke stood up, a bit unnerved. "Who are they?"

Tsunade spoke up, "They are from the sound village. Evil jackasses even if Orochimaru is gone." she muttered the last part.

Gaara looked at Sakura and then back to Tsunade, "Have you thought of any plan to stop them?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I have been talking with Sasuke and we've been pondering with most of the rest of the village. They all know, you know?" she paused at the strange sentence and then shrugged, going on, "I don't think they'll try anything unless we're alone which gives us the upper hand if we are around a few shinobi at all times."

Sakura nodded, "The ninja of the village would not let ruin happen to their leader if they can stop it."

Gaara looked at her and thought of her words. Such loyalty in this village, nothing like his. His village was on the shaky side of the balance of loyalty and bribery. He didn't trust many, they didn't trust him. There had to be another way. Maybe if Sakura came with him, she could help the village…wait. There he went again! If she came…she wouldn't.

Tsunade thought and then asked Hinata, "Aren't you girls in the performance tonight? You might want to hurry up and get ready. You don't have much time."

Even if the village was in danger, Tsunade was a true Hokage, added with gambling addiction. She didn't intend to make her village worry if they didn't have to.

Sakura and Hinata nodded, "We'll be leaving now but it would be nice if you both came." Sakura looked then at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away, still unnerved by Gaara's presence. That sand demon had hit him! The evil of Gaara's heart was enough to make Sasuke ill.

But didn't Sakura sense the tension?

What was she thinking bringing Gaara in his presence?

So much for love.

Sasuke hmphed, "I don't plan to watch you make fools of yourselves."

Gaara was about to comment when Naruto spoke up, "Who the hell died and made you critic of performances too? You're always saying how you want to beat me but yet I'm such an idiot! And then you criticize Sakura because she's trying but you don't notice trying as a way of getting stronger, you see it as an instant that she should have the jitsu accomplished already! You need to get your brain examined Sasuke! You and that pair of eyes you have! What good are they if you don't use them to protect anyone but yourself? What good of a ninja are you if you don't fight for your village?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I'm still an avenger. Back off Naruto. Your foolish remarks aren't going to make me take back my words. I don't have a preference of seeing a performance with a girl that can't figure out who she wants to love."

Sakura stepped back and bumped into Gaara's chest. She looked up and Gaara put his arm on Sakura's shoulder as he stepped in front of her, "I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe if more people in this village treated me with equality like she did, you wouldn't say such ludicrous things." he paused as Sasuke tensed a bit, "You talk of being an avenger but do you even know what it's like to be respected because you are just you? Your sensei didn't do it because he was teaching you and couldn't let you know that he saw you as an equal. You aren't close to being what the Hokage is and you aren't anything of what Sakura and Naruto are, true to their words and supporting of what they think is right. You, Uchiha, are a waste of air."

Sasuke was speechless. Gaara's words hit him and made him want to kneel in pain from the emotions stirred up. In all seriousness, if anyone had treated him equal, it was Naruto and Sakura but he'd never admit it.

He turned and exited the other side of the room. Tsunade started to fan herself, "My, my, I think the heat is turned up. On with the show! Come on!" she shooed everyone out and gave a thumbs up to Gaara.

He looked at her and then followed Sakura out with the rest, not a word spoken afterwards.

--

Sakura stopped Gaara as they were entering the ramen shop. Gaara looked at her strangely. What was plaguing her now? "Thank you Gaara. For what you said back there."

Gaara nodded and put his hand on the small of her back as they entered the restaurant with Hinata and Naruto.

"Do we have to dress formally or something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…uhm no." Hinata shook her head, "It's just normal attire…Naruto."

Since he found out that Hinata had liked him, he liked the way she said her name. He had always liked Hinata and thought she was a bit shy but he never truly knew why. Her family is going to be hard on him. Especially Neji. Not that he really was around Hinata but since Hinata and Neji had regained a little bit of conversation since the Chunin exams, Naruto knew the look in Neji's eyes when Hinata was being hurt. Neji would die before anyone truly hurt Hinata. It was a scary revelation.

After their ramen, the group split. Naruto and Hinata were to find something of a normal attire in Naruto's wardrobe. Gaara and Sakura walked towards her house through a small path in a patch of trees.

"Gaara?"

Sakura looked up at him and he looked down at her, "Yes?"

"What is it like in the sand village? I haven't been to many other places outside of the leaf village except for missions and that's not a time to adore the scenery."

Gaara began to speak, "It's a country of confusion. Because I am a recent Kazekage, I don't have much trust in the village. They are weary of me and they don't seem to trust any decision I make."

Sakura felt bad for him. Even now, in his own village, he didn't have trust in him.

"If it were not for Temari and Kankuro, I don't think I'd like the sand village. They keep me sane." she knew he meant it in more ways than one.

"Well good, they won't have to worry about keeping you sane for much longer!" a voice called out in the branches as they looked up, they saw the assassins from before.

Sakura gasped as they jumped to the ground. Gaara put his arm in front of Sakura, "What do you want? Hokage and Uchiha aren't here."

The assassins smirked unanimously. "Yes, but why not take the Kazekage out too? A new mission was assigned to us. Our boss doesn't like you either."

Sakura's eyes flashed with panic. Gaara? He was being watched and hunted?! Then she knew she loved Gaara much more than she could ever love Sasuke. She had been worried about Sasuke but Gaara…she wouldn't have him die if she could help it.

She reached for a kunai knife in her pocket. "I wouldn't do that little girl." a voice was heard behind them. She glanced back and edged closer to Gaara. Another assassin? There were three against two. This was not good.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "You don't want to mess with me." Sand quickly unleashed itself from his gourd and surrounded the assassins. With a squeeze of his hand, "Sand coffin!"

Needless to say, the assassins were B-rate compared to what Sakura was expecting. Gaara walked a bit to inspect the area. He looked back to Sakura, almost sure there was nobody else around when he saw it.

A kunai knife parade heading towards her. "Sakura!" he called out.

She looked behind her and gasped, blocking them all. Or so they thought. One caught her neck and she fell to the ground. Gaara ran towards Sakura and pulled her into his arms as he knelt beside her.

It was beginning. He was losing it again! Becoming unstable was such a pain to Gaara. His eyes began to shake violently as he shuddered, holding Sakura in his arms. Blood trickled down her neck. He grabbed at the kunai knife and gently began to take it out of…

Sand. His eyes widened as he looked down at her neck, sand trickling away. He brushed it to the side and inspected that she only had a small knick in her neck. Relief poured out of him. He looked down where the sand had headed back to. It wasn't his gourd. It was a small sack on her waist. She carried it with her!

He instantly began to calm down as she gently opened her eyes. "That…hurt…"

Gaara felt something wet drop and Sakura felt it touch her cheek. Her eyes widened as he pulled her closer to his chest. "Gaara?" she asked, afraid of what he was thinking. What he might be feeling frightened her.

"I was afraid." he whispered.

Sakura felt a whirlwind of emotion in her chest as those words escaped into her ear. "Gaar-"

"I haven't shed a tear since I was a child. I forgot how." he admitted as she pulled back some to look at him. His eyes did not shed any more tears but she knew what had hit her face. "I cannot lose another that I care for because of me, Sakura."

Sakura's lips parted as she looked at him in utmost shock. "But Gaara, it wasn't- I mean, it's ok." she put her hand on his cheek and then brushed his hair back from his eyes as she straightened herself, "It's not your fault, Gaara. You're a victim of consequence."

Gaara liked how she put it. It eased his suffering a bit. But the fear that fled through him. He watched her as if she was barely there but fully with him. She was distant and yet so close, almost a part of him.

"Isn't that touching?" a voice rang in their ears.

They looked in the direction and saw the last assassin who had thrown the kunai at Sakura. "I see I missed."

Sakura got up as did Gaara. Gaara's aura was enough to blow anyone away but Sakura held onto his shoulder to let him know she was still there. For him.

Gaara's sand surrounded the assassin from behind, "How does it feel to not see an attack?"

The assassin looked behind him then and tried to escape, only to have the sand pound him into the ground, cracking every bone in his body.

Gaara didn't look disturbed by his doing in the least. And strangely, nor did Sakura. She was a ninja, this was the way it was. She knew it. She understood. But somehow, with Gaara, she felt it. Kill or be killed. There are no second chances.

Gaara turned back to Sakura and for a moment looked unsure. She knew what he was thinking. She knew what he thought the outcome would be. She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. His eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms, almost crushing her as he held her. When they broke the kiss, Sakura rested her head against Gaara's chest.

"I don't know about the sand village besides what you've told me." Sakura started and felt Gaara tense a bit. Why, she was not sure. "But I do know that I know those villagers will trust you soon enough, Gaara. You do what you have to and I know that I trust you."

Gaara smiled inwardly, unable to show it to Sakura hurt but he couldn't lose face in public. He was Gaara of the Desert, Kazekage of the sand village. But with Sakura, he was just…Gaara.

--

Kinda shaky chap, I know…I wasn't actually ready to write the entire chap but I thought of the sand around Sakura's neck when I was driving listening to Leona's Bleeding Love. Don't ask lol, I'm kinda random!

But, I hope this suffices for a short period of time. I have to go to bed…work tomorrow…UGH!!

Reviews please

kage1586


End file.
